BerXPoppy
Berrynose (like) and BerryXPoppy (ship) (Spoilers for Sunrise and the whole of Omen of the Stars) Every cat is allowed to move on at some point, Berrynose included. Berrynose gets hate the most for this reason alone: He moved on with his life by being happy with Poppyfrost rather than being miserable because of Honeyfern. Every cat is allowed to move on. It isn't a crime, and just because he moved on doesn't mean you should hate him. If Berrynose had truly loved Honeyfern, then he would not have taken another mate. It's not like Berrynose moved onto Poppyfrost as soon as Honeyfern died like some people actually claim. There is a six moon time gap between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice, enough time to develop feelings and a relationship. Honeyfern was already dead ages ago anyway. There is a starting hint of BerryXPoppy as Poppyfrost is seen hanging around with Berrynose at a Gathering so it's not like it was pulled out of nowhere for the sake of it: "Poppyfrost and Berrynose had their heads close together, talking urgently and shooting hostile glances at her." ''- Sunrise, page 308 Berrynose and Poppyfrost never appear on-screen much so we do not know what happened, although they probably did spent a lot of time together, Poppyfrost cheering Berrynose up. I don't get why Berrynose is hated for this. Yes, I'd understand if it was straight after, but it was six moons later so it's not like Honeyfern was just dead. Berrynose and Poppyfrost even spent time with each other as apprentices and were friends which at least gave their relationship a place to grow from: "''Honeypaw, Poppypaw and Berrypaw clustered together, whispering." - The Sight, page 85 "What, Berrystumpytail?" Poppypaw suggested. "That would be a mouthful!" - Outcast, page 18 On Poppyfrost's part, she even felt guilty in case Honeyfern hated her and even made herself believe Berrynose didn't care or love her when that wasn't true. Poppyfrost also loved him before Honeyfern did: "I wanted to see Honeyfern so much. I miss her more than I can say, and I don't blame her that Berrynose doesn't love me. I always loved him, even when he was with Honeyfern. But I would never have tried to take him away from her! Then when she died, I thought that he might love me after all... but he doesn't." - The Fourth Apprentice, page 236 Honeyfern even had to get Jayfeather to reassure her that there would be no bad blood between them. She was completely happy with the relationship! "Please tell her that I miss her just as much as she misses me. And I will love her kits as if they were my own. Berrynose does love her. He's just scared of losing her as he lost me. I am watching over both of them." — The Fourth Apprentice page 243 Honeyfern even fought beside Poppyfrost in the Dark Forest battle so it's not like she was lying to get Poppyfrost to quit believing Berrynose didn't love her: "The tortoiseshell was fighting beside Honeyfern. Together, the sisters were driving a Dark Forest tom toward the fallen beech. Taking it in turns, they jabbed and swiped as though they'd been training together for moons." - The Last Hope, page 312 　 　 "Oh, and she told me that Berrynose really loves you," Jayfeather added. Poppyfrost's purr faded. "I wish I could believe that. . ." She sighed. "But I don't see how Honeyfern could possibly know." - The Fourth Apprentice, page 271 Berrynose was even worried when Poppyfrost had left to the Moonpool to see Honeyfern: 　'' ''"Where have you been?" the warrior demanded. Jayfeather heard the rasp of his Berrynose tongue as he licked Poppyfrost's ear. "I've been worried out of my fur!" Poppyfrost broke into a puzzled purr. "It doesn't matter. I'm back now." Berrynose pressed himself close to her side. "I couldn't bare to lose you, too," he murmured. '' ''"Don't worry." Poppyfrost's voice shook a little. "I'm not going anywhere." "Yes, you are. You're going back to the nursery right now." Berrynose nudged her. "I'll bring you some fresh-kill, and then you're going to rest." - The Fourth Apprentice, page 274 Even when Poppyfrost was giving birth, Berrynose kept being so eager to see their kits. He even says this to Poppyfrost: "Oh, wow! A son and a daughter!" Berrynose exclaimed. He pressed himself close to Poppyfrost, covering her face with licks. "You're so clever, so beautiful," he kept repeating. "Our kits are going to be the best in the Clan!" - The Fourth Apprentice, page 300 　''' '''Berrynose did care about Honeyfern. He made a big fuss when she was dying for Leafpool to save her: "Berrynose glared at her. "I'm not leaving," he snarled." ''- Sunrise, page 213''' ''Berrynose stared at Leafpool. "Do something!" he begged. His gaze swept over a cluster of cats. "One of you, do something!" ''- Sunrise, page 214 　''' '''When Poppyfrost was pregnant, Berrynose started worrying over her: ''"I want you to tell her she's got to rest and take care of herself," Berrynose went on. "Having kits can be dangerous, right?" '' '"Well. . . sometimes," Jayfeather admitted. "Yeah, I heard that the kits can come too soon, or they can be weak, or--" "Berrynose," Poppyfrost interrupted; Jayfeather pick up her distress as clearly as if she had caterwauled it to the whole camp. "I'm sure I'll be okay." "Or the kits take too long on coming," Berrynose finished, as if his mate hadn't spoken. '' ''"There can be problems, but. . ." Jayfeather padded forward until he could give Poppyfrost a good sniff. "She's a healthy she-cat," he went on. "There's no reason she can't carry on with her normal duties for now." "What?" Berrynose sounded outraged. "That's not good enough! Poppyfrost, you go into the nursery right now, and let Ferncloud and Daisy take care of you." "Really, there's no need--" Poppyfrost began, but Berrynose was already nudging her across the clearing toward the entrance to the nursery." ''- The Fourth Apprentice, page 33-34''' Berrynose lost his attitude when he became Poppyfrost's mate and when she had his kits. In Bramblestar's Storm it's even noted Berrynose has matured a lot from what he was like in the Power of Three arc: '' '' '"We've lost so many she-cats," Berrynose went on. "Hollyleaf, Sorreltail and Ferncloud in the Great Battle, Icecloud and Hazeltail from greencough. Now it's newleaf, and none of the survivors are expecting kits." Bramblestar realized this was true. He felt guilty he hadn't thought of this himself, and was struck by how serious Berrynose sounded. Maybe he's growing up at last, ''he thought to himself. ''He used to be a real pain in the tail. . ''." ''- Bramblestar's Storm, page 16' Berrynose even showed concern over Rosepetal which proves he wasn't self-centred as he once was: '' '' '"Once the patrol had left the WindClan cats behind, Berrynose dropped back to pad alongside Bramblestar. "Rosepetal seems okay," he mewed. "I was worried the WindClan cats might have hurt her." - Bramblestar's Storm, page 16 ' ' ' ' ' ' 　